Field
The present application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-205476 filed Oct. 19, 2015, the content of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The present disclosure relates to an image generation device, an image generation method and an image generation program.
Description of the Related Art
Regarding a head-mounted display, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-149581 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique for “causing a plurality of users to share a virtual space displayed on a head-mounted display, and associating the position of each user in a real space with the position in the virtual space” (see [Abstract]).